Turn On, Tune In, Drop Dead
by obsessedwithstabler
Summary: What if the chase in the cemetery had gone so much worse? Spoilers for Turn On, Tune In, Drop Dead.


Just an idea I got while watching Turn On, Tune In, Drop Dead. Spoilers ahead for one of the cutest eps of CSI. Poor David! LOL. Major GSR, so YAY! Enjoy, and please review!

Disclaimer: Not mine.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Kurt didn't appear to register Catherine's words immediately, and everyone froze when he lurched forward.

Sara moved first, racing toward him as he broke into a run across the graveyard.

Catherine chased after them, followed by Ray. The grass was slippery beneath their feet, their only light being the moonbeams that broke through the trees.

Suddenly Kurt shot a hand out, slamming it against Sara's shoulder to force her away.

The blow caught Sara offguard, and the momentum combined with the slippery ground made for dangerous conditions. Her feet slid out from underneath her, and she felt herself falling.

The sickening crack Sara's head made as it came into contact with a tombstone made Catherine's stomach twist. "Ray!" She ran to Sara's side.

"I'm after him!" Ray chased after Kurt, with the older cop following close behind.

Kneeling down in the cold grass, Catherine gently patted Sara's cheek. "Sara? Open your eyes, honey," she pleaded, her voice demanding but at the same time filled with concern. Her fingers came into contact with something warm and damp, and bile rose in the back of her throat as the copper scent filled her nostrils.

The squeal of tires interrupted the night, and the unmistakable sound of a body hitting the pavement reached Catherine. But that wasn't important. Sara was hurt. She yanked out her radio and called in their location, then resumed trying to rouse Sara.

An eternity seemed to pass before a bus finally arrived, and Catherine insisted on riding with the younger CSI. Ray had told her Kurt was dead, and that he had to help Nicky. Catherine agreed.

By the time they arrived at the closest hospital, Sara still hadn't regained consciousness. The medics unloaded her and rushed her into the ER, with Catherine following them. But a thought stopped her in her feet, and she groaned softly.

Grissom.

After several minutes, she finally pulled out her cell phone and called Grissom, hoping that she would be able to reach him in Peru. Luck was on her side, and after three rings, she heard his tired voice.

"Grissom, there's been an accident..."

Her heart beat like a drum in her ears, and her head was full of cotton as Sara slowly crept toward consciousness. There was the faint sound of a steady beeping to her right, and the clean antiseptic smell reached her nose. She took a deep breath, then started to cough.

"Sara?" A distinct pressure left her shoulder, followed by the sound of chair legs scraping across the floor. She groaned softly.

"Sara..."

A gentle hand touched her cheek, and she leaned into it as she ran her tongue over her dry lips. A straw was pressed against her lips, and she gladly took a long drink of the cool liquid.

When she had her fill, she tried the momentous task of opening her eyes. Immediately she was blinded by a bright light, and she groaned again.

A soft curse was uttered, and she sighed in relief when the lights were turned off. "Better?"

"Much..." She finally opened her eyes, and a soft smile touched her lips.

Grissom was standing over her, worry etched into his features.

For a few moments, they simply watched each other. Then he leaned over and gathered her into his arms, hugging her tightly to him.

She slipped her arms around him in response and rested her head against his. "Gil..."

He made a sound that was crossed between a laugh and a sob. "If you wanted me to come back to Vegas, all you had to do was tell me."

"I guess I have... a flair for the dramatic..." She buried her nose in his hair and breathed deeply. She hadn't seen him or held him in her arms for six months, and she was afraid to let him go.

He pulled back after a minute, resting his forehead against hers. "You've been...unconscious for f-four days..."

The pain and fear in his eyes struck her like a physical blow. "Oh, Gil..." She ran her hand over his hair.

He leaned into her hand. For those entire four days, ever since he got off the plane, he had been right by her side. Everyone had tried to convince him to leave, but he stubbornly refused. He couldn't leave her, not until she opened her eyes and he knew for certain she would be okay.

She let him pull her close again as she yawned. Cradled in his arms and surrounded by his comforting scent, she was easily able to relax.

He kissed the side of her dark head and sighed, easing himself onto the narrow bed with her. He hadn't held her in his arms for over six months, and now he was wondering how he had been able to let her go at all. He pulled her more firmly against himself.

As they sat enjoying each other's presence, the door opened, and Nick poked his head into the room. Seeing Sara awake and wrapped in Grissom's arms, he grinned widely and wondered if he should just slip back out.

Grissom saw the younger CSI and nodded at him.

Sara didn't give any indication that she noticed Nick, and he decided to leave the two in their private moment. Giving his former supervisor a small wave, he pulled out of the doorway and shut the door behind himself.

Grissom watched Nick leave, and when they were alone again, he pulled a blanket tighter around his Sara and kissed her forehead.

Satisfied that he wasn't going to leave, Sara cuddled closer to Grissom and sighed contently. Her head hurt and she felt exhausted, but everything was going to be fine. Because she had Gil there with her. With him, she could face anything and triumph.

She began to doze off, nestled comfortably in her husband's arms.

Grissom held his wife as she fell asleep, and again he was grateful that she hadn't been killed that night. He had already sufficiently chastised Catherine for letting anything happen to his Sara, but he understood that the only fault to be seen was the perpetrator's. Catherine naturally took some of the blame as supervisor, but Grissom was no longer upset with her. He was simply thankful that nothing worse had happened.

He rested his lips against Sara's ivory skin and listened to her breathe. She was really going to be okay. But after this scare, there was no way he would be able to leave her again to go halfway around the world, even if it was in the name of research.

She shifted in her sleep, and he smiled when she whispered his name.

No, there was no way he could leave her again.

"I love you, Sara."

An hour later, a nurse came in to check on her patient, Sara Grissom. She expected to see Sara's husband in his chair, stubbornly refusing to leave until Sara regained consciousness. She was not expecting what she found.

Grissom was laying on the bed with Sara, his arms wrapped firmly around her as they slept. Sara's head rested on his chest, and both wore knowing smiles as they slept.

For a moment, Nurse Taylor watched them. She was happy to see Mr. Grissom finally getting some much needed sleep. She slipped back out of the room, unnoticed, and went about the rest of her rounds with a smile on her face.

The End.

A/N: I had some fun writing this. I'm getting irritated with the lack of Grissom (except with The Two Mrs. Grissoms. That was just excellent. LOL) and GSR. I mean, Sara can only say so much! Unless she says, "I'm pregnant." Oh, the fun us writers would have, right? Thanks for reading, and please review!


End file.
